


昨日之尘

by Axel007



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel007/pseuds/Axel007





	昨日之尘

稀薄的阳光透过窗棂缝隙钻进来，夹杂着清晨的寒风。嬴政的身体抖了一下，朝后靠去以获取更多的温暖。当他更紧密地与赤裸的肌体接触时，暖意从后背与颈部缓缓传来。  
他动了动手指，把被子裹得更紧。搭在腰上的手臂松松垮垮地圈着他。手臂的主人还没醒来，从落在嬴政身上的触感来看，她大约只有成蟜一般的年龄。她的手腕纤细而结实，嬴政一呼一吸间尽是她身上年轻健康的活力。  
想到成蟜，他只记得他们昨天与宗室的支系聚在一起度过新年。他们都喝了点酒。这完美地解释了为什么他的大脑隐隐作疼，太阳穴突突跳动，比平常更剧烈。  
他把手覆盖上她的，皮肤接触的地方又传来深切的温暖。他满足地从鼻尖发出一声叹息，呼吸声在严冬凝固的空气里粘稠而雪白。当他们十指相扣时，尽管嬴政知道他只能得到暂时的庇护，他还是闭上眼睛，享受与另一个人相拥而眠的几近永恒的时刻。在这条时间的罅隙里，他可以逃避一切，唯有宁静与安逸长存。  
在那道浅金色光线逐渐下移，落至眼皮时，这种感受被驱散了。迷糊之中，他厌倦地抬高手臂，手背放在额前挡住阳光。身后的人随着他的姿势动了动，鼻尖磨蹭过他的后颈，在找到一个合适的位置后身体迟缓地松懈，发出一声只有睡梦中的人才会发出的嘤咛。  
“嗯。”她说，鼻尖呼出的暖气吹拂嬴政的颈骨。  
仅仅是含糊的一声，却足够让嬴政挣脱浓烈的困意猛地惊起。他身体僵了一下，眼睛在手背后睁开。搁在腰部的手缓缓抚至他的小腹，舒适以后便明目张胆地停下不动，好像他是属于她的，随便怎么碰都可以。  
不，不是“她”，绝不是。  
那分明就是一个男人的声音。  
嬴政屏住呼吸，沉静了一会儿。等到身后的呼吸声重归平整后，他缓缓抬起脖子，小心翼翼地扭过头。  
他首先看到散乱的乌发，但这并不能说明什么。他梗着脖子，收缩肩膀，挺直脊梁。第一个蹿进他脑海的念头绝望的是“不”，第二个是“绝不”，第三个是“昨天到底发生了什么”。  
他的胸膛贴着嬴政的后背，一条手臂压在他身上，他们的双腿交缠在一起。“她”不是自己的某个妃嫔而是个男人，而那个男人，是他可怜的幼弟。  
嬴政试图说服自己他们只是这么拥抱着过了一晚上，就像儿时那样，单纯而美好。可小腹下纠缠的毛丛与干结的精液告诉他更多。更多他不想看到的事，更多他不想面对的事。  
昨天究竟发生了什么？他们只是喝了几杯凤尾酒，然后……然后弟弟醉倒了。他还清醒着，把他拖回自己的寝宫让他安置一晚。  
脖子的酸痛把他唤回现实。他这才发觉自己不知不觉已经维持半起身的姿势很久。当脑袋落回先前枕头上枕出的凹陷时，愧疚感与强烈的歉意油然而生，碾过他的骨骼。先前的温暖让他觉得恶心。  
他和他弟弟上床。  
如果不是因为他胃里除了酒精与胃酸以外空空如也，嬴政会为这个新认知感到反胃。当惶恐渐渐平复，他闭上眼，微微侧过头将脸颊埋在枕头与臂膀下，叹息般吸了几口气。酒精只是那气味最表层的部分，打破那表面的碎片，嬴政嗅到他弟弟身上的味道：酒、皮革、还有沐浴后甜甜的热水，闻起来就像家，安全而充满信任。一定是成蟜身上的某一部分有自动让他兄长的心打开的魔力，他什么都没有做，嬴政就立刻硬得像铁一样。  
在成蟜将脸埋在他肩后，嘴里无意识地呢喃着同时靠得更紧时，这种尴尬达到了极致。他弟弟也同样全身赤裸，腿间柔软的阴茎贴在嬴政臀上。保持上半身不动，他小心翼翼地拉开那令人难堪的距离。  
他费力地运转起宿醉后迟钝的大脑，调动昨夜的回忆。就目前而言，他立刻能回想起的是大雪覆盖下皑皑的小径，烛光在积雪上反射出暖融融的色调；他弟弟伏在他颈间，说着毫无意义的话语；他们倒在床上，成蟜的手撑在他胸膛上，闭着眼凑过来亲吻了他。  
之后的事又混乱起来了。  
“天呐。”他将脸更深地埋向枕头，低声吸气。

“干！”成蟜痴痴笑着，伸手去够被嬴政抢去的酒器。他当然没有那么傻，恼火地侧过身子将酒爵交给身后的侍女，吩咐她们将席边的觚撤下。  
“你醉了，”他陈述，微微蹙眉“我带你去睡觉。”  
好像他的话有特殊的魔力似的，他弟弟朦胧的目光像是被无形的东西点亮一样突然清晰起来。他摇摇晃晃地站起身，看上去清醒了些，让嬴政满意于自己作为兄长的权威。立侍一旁的侍女伸手来抚，立即被嬴政带着三分警告的目光呵退。  
他伸手握住成蟜的胳膊，把他拉到自己身旁，在没意识到前就让弟弟的背部对着那个侍女。“跟紧我。”他抱怨。明天这个小家伙会为自己喝了这么多后悔——而现在他自己就开始后悔为什么要放任他喝了这么多。成蟜步履不稳地依靠在他手边，他嘟嚷着架起他的肩膀。“你可一点也不轻，再有下一次我可不会管你了。”  
嬴政不确定他弟弟是否听见了他的话，就算听见了，他也不能保证成蟜此时此刻听得懂。但是，片刻后，弟弟陡然睁大眼睛，一句话也不说。好吧，他现在开始后悔自己说那话吓唬这个小醉鬼了。  
突然，他呻吟着将脑袋理所应当地靠在嬴政肩上，着实让他吓一跳。  
“你不会。”他笃定，声音很轻，染着笑意。  
“是啊，”嬴政回答，显得心不在焉，“把脚抬到这个台阶上。”  
但是，没有。他反而笑着环住嬴政的腰，是那种少有的快乐的笑声。嬴政身体一僵，想甩开他的手又不忍心。如果他这么干了，也许明天还是自己把躺在地上就睡着的弟弟拖起来。  
当成蟜被嬴政来回折腾时，他看上去迷糊了一会儿，接着闭上眼睛把脑袋嵌入兄长颈脖间的空档。嬴政抖了一下，突如其来的欲望更是火上浇油。他甩甩脑袋将那些念头甩出去，好不容易把成蟜半个身子丢进床，刚要翻身却被一只手揽住腰，重重地按到床上。  
“怎么？”他扭过头反问，出乎意料的是弟弟那双水面般的眼睛压得极低，眼里的黑色呼之欲出。只有生气时他才会露出这种表情。  
他等待了一会儿，黑暗中只有他们呼吸的声音。起伏较大的属于成蟜，局促不安的属于嬴政。缓慢地，成蟜伸出手，捉住他的手腕，带着胁迫的意味拇指缓慢绕着圈。  
“我爱你。”他平静地表白，嬴政猛地站起来，挣脱他的手。  
“你知不知道我是谁？”他吞咽着，这是现下他唯一能想到的话语。紧跟着成蟜支起身子，目光里闪烁着显而易见的不悦。  
“当然知道，”他说，陈述事实般单调地回复，“王兄。”  
这个回答击中他的胸膛，在那里掀起滔天巨浪。他看着自己的弟弟伸手再度把自己拉回来却毫无动作。他的手掌干燥而冰冷，散发着热酒、雪花、家的味道。成蟜站起身，踮起脚跟试着去亲吻，嘴唇刚触碰到那小片干燥的皮肤便被推着退后一步。  
“清醒点，”他满腹焦虑，“把衣服脱了然后睡觉。”  
但是，他刚刚做的好像一巴掌扇在成蟜脸上一样。他咬咬嘴唇，目光里闪过一丝难过的湿漉漉的光，背过身去解下外面的长衫。嬴政沉默地看着他驯服地滑进被子，深吸一口气等待一会儿，接着伸手去解开带扣。  
“挪挪。”他烦躁地命令，在掀开被褥一角时成蟜微微抬起头，“我以为你——”  
“你睡的是我的床，我还能去哪儿？”黑暗中他瞪了弟弟一眼，眼睛适应以后阴影逐渐消退，物体间露出一片灰白色轮廓。他弟弟安静了一会儿，在他彻底躺进被子里，和他肩膀贴肩膀时，他仍没有收回目光。  
“别看了，睡觉。”他几乎能算是压着怒气低吼，声音比平时更低沉。放在平时，成蟜就应该当心了。  
可是今晚，他反而靠得更紧，缓慢地翻过身垂下额头，双手撑在嬴政肩膀边，呼出的气流轻轻喷洒在他鼻尖上方。  
“求你。”他小声说，声音中包裹着强烈的渴望与绝望。嬴政想问他求什么，下一刻答案已不言而喻。这么醉醺醺的人能抹黑找到他的嘴唇实属不易，这个吻笨拙而短暂，但是全心全意。这对他小腹下燃烧的欲望可没好处。  
他把他拉开，就像他本该做的那样，还未来得及说些什么成蟜便抢着开口：“只是一个吻，求你！……兄弟之间也常亲吻……”不用看清他也能在心中拼凑出成蟜此刻的模样，眼中充满急切与恳求，脸颊泛红，嘴唇微张。一瞬间他难以克制把拇指放到那双唇上大力摩挲的冲动，但是在小臂短暂的抽搐以后，他忍住了。  
事实上，他默许了。  
第二个吻更加急切也更加美好，成蟜吮吸着他的唇瓣，用舌尖描绘然后再度研磨，从他来回舔舐的模样来看，这么做一晚上他都不会知足。嬴政深吸一口气，感到腹下的欲望正在一点点抬头，他稍稍顺从地张开口，希望这个吻能赶紧结束。  
不属于自己的舌尖探入口腔时他尽力保持不动，但他不明白自己究竟是不想深入这个吻，还是害怕自己一动便难以克制回吻他的欲望。舌头舔过齿列又舔过上颚，最终缠住他的舌头来回纠缠，舌根上的撞击让他分泌出更多津液。他朝后挪了点，他弟弟立刻就跟上来，膝盖卡进他腿间。  
在他半硬的性器贴上成蟜的大腿，嬴政希望自己能够有一瞬看清他脸上的表情，同时又庆幸他们所处黑暗。明显地，成蟜的背部曲线僵了一下，像是无措，又像是震惊。  
在苦涩感满布口腔前，他别过脸，轻轻笑出来。  
“现在你知道了。”他说。  
话语里的酸涩让他自己都吓了一大跳。成蟜靠得更近，近到他似乎只要歪过头，他们的鼻尖就能撞在一起。耳语般的，他再度低声，好像那三个字能够解决一切问题一样，“我爱你。”他重复着，更大声地说了一遍，声线中的在乎抚慰了他，在成蟜又一次把嘴唇贴上他的，咬住下唇温柔地舔吻，嬴政必须闭上眼，几度屏住呼吸才能扭头挣脱开。  
“不，”他喘息着，下半身却说着一个截然相反的答案，心脏像被左右撕裂一样疼痛，“你是我弟弟，我不能……”他找不到一个恰当的词形容他们正在干或者接下来要做的事，于是他妥协地呼出胸腔里其余的空气，再深吸一口气，总结般丢下一句“我应该保护你”。  
成蟜困惑地眨了眨眼睛，一言不发，再度吻过来。片刻后，嬴政回吻了他，这比一昧压抑好得多，他用舌尖濡湿弟弟的双唇，然后被成蟜轻轻呡着小口吮吸，像是某种淘气的游戏。到后来他干脆让脑袋重新落回枕头上，静静让成蟜索取他想得到的，舔吻或是摩挲。他的嘴用上唇一直移动到下颚，最终贴在他的颈脖，让嬴政在吞咽时清晰地感到喉结上落下的压力。在轻咬他的侧颈时，成蟜的下半身突然卡进他腿间，挺硬的性器贴着他的。如果不是成蟜还压在他身上，嬴政几乎要弹跳起来。  
“拿开。”他沉闷地命令，毫无疑问他弟弟不会执行。  
“想让你舒服。”他回答，朝前顶了一下腰，让嬴政闷闷地哼了一声，低声咒骂着。他的吻又回来了，这一次他迎合着张开嘴，得到控制权后剧烈地朝前推进，他伸手隔着棉布圈住弟弟的阴茎，从上到下来回抚摸，满意地听到成蟜陡然加重的呼吸。很快他顾不上亲吻，低着头挺动着撞击他的手掌。在一阵剧烈的颤抖以后，陡然疲软下来的身体与空气中漫开的麝味让一切都现于明了。嬴政静静凝视着他失神的瞳仁，任由他伏在自己脖间喘息。等到絮乱的呼吸稍微平缓，成蟜抬起头，同样试着去抚慰他，却被拉开手臂。  
他的眼里眨过几缕困惑，“想帮你。”说话时他双唇泛红，让嬴政想亲吻它们、摩挲它们、或者用它们干些别的事。当意识回归时他已经在用拇指来回抚摸它们了，而成蟜只是在他手掌下凝视着他，没有反感也不懂迎合，目光澄澈透明。  
“把衣服脱了。”他低声道。要不然明天干结的精 液会和裤子黏在一起，但是他要怎么和他弟弟解释呢？对于这个命令他看上去乐于执行，等到他们都赤裸着身体，唯一的遮蔽物就是身上共用的被褥，嬴政的目光便难以从他身上移开了。他可以花整晚带着欣赏凝视着他年轻稚嫩的脸庞与逐渐成型的肌肉，但是现在他还有更多的事可做。  
他把手掌按住他颈后，微微使劲示意他躺下。带着呵护的意味，他的手一直朝下，紧贴脖颈，滑到锁骨，在胸膛徘徊然后落到小腹。成蟜弓了一下身体，手掌下的肌肉棱角分明。他突发奇想，俯下身轻咬他腿侧脆弱的皮肤，再度抬头朝上看时成蟜想是迷失了自己一样茫然地睁大双眼。他移动身体过去亲吻他，把他从意识的最深处拉回来，等到用将他们的性器贴在一起研磨时，他爆发出一身剧烈的呻吟。  
他喜欢他这样全心全意投入时发出的声音，“重点”“对，就是那样”“爱你”，同时他们的双手一刻不停地落在对方身上，探索般抚摸过每一片肌肤。等到最后他们一同高潮，嬴政注视着身下闭着眼睛颤抖不已的弟弟，胸腔中涌起的难以辨认是深刻的愧疚还是浓浓的爱意。  
他翻过身在成蟜身边倒下，很快他弟弟转过身轻轻环住他的腰。尽管疲惫，嬴政还是微笑着皱眉。“放开，我不是小姑娘。”  
“如果我放手，你会跑开吗？”他询问，额头贴在嬴政的脊背上。他因成蟜的话而讶异了一下。  
“不会。”他承诺着。他清楚地明白无论发生什么，就算成蟜真的松开手他也不会离开，他会等待，那是他唯一能为他做的。  
成蟜的手悄悄缩了回去，但是片刻，他又迅速贴过来，像是拥抱某个珍宝一样紧紧握住。这一次嬴政不再想着挣脱，一方面是因为他困地要死，另一方面，他难以忽视从背后与胸膛涌起的暖意，那么强烈，那么膨胀，沉甸甸塞满他整个胸腔。  
“爱你。”过了很久，叹息般，他妥协地呼出一口气。  
不用想象他也知道背后的人是一副怎样的表情，尽管半只脚踏入梦乡，嬴政依旧蠕动双唇回应。“嗯，我也爱你。”

他很想在他兄弟没有醒来前逃开，他甚至已经几次把手伸出被子外，可某种更沉重的东西把他拉了回来，就像某种承诺。除非成蟜先松手，否则他不会离开。而现在，环在他腰上的手臂明显地告诉他他不想他走。  
在成蟜醒来前他还能享受片刻的宁静，但是很快，他就要面对一直忽略的问题。他闭上眼，重新倒向枕头，闭上眼深吸一口冬日凛冽却温暖的空气。他踌躇着，在私欲与责任两边左右摇摆，可是他是年长的那个，脑袋里也没有任何酒精让他神志不清。在知道这会是他允许自己最后一次呼吸着满是成蟜的空气以后，那颗躁动不安的心很快平静下来。  
就像缝进一把悲伤一样尖锐得平静。


End file.
